


We're not single! But he's totally clueless

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The main girls finally start the life of dating and wonder. Only problem is that they're dating total idiots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time here on archive so my first book though I write books on wattpad. I'm just testing out here so take it easy on me plus review and comment. Will appreciate it.

Ino smiled confidently while sipping on some green tea, she pushed her bang back with a thin lipped smile. Her aqua green eyes searched the ladies sitting beside and around the round table, she coughed out.

"Who fucked up this time?", She saw TenTen groan while massaging her temples and it was obvious she had something to say.

"Lee and I... Our relationship is..."

"Youthful?" Chipped Sakura in with a cocked eyebrow, TenTen nodded in agreement.

"You can say that.", The ladies knew what she meant and they sighed in condolences for her relationship, youthful... Just what their relationship has always been. "I love Lee and all, we've always been together and he's just this cute little bun, but..." The ladies flinched at that 'but' knowing what was coming next. "... There's more he can bring to the table than ridiculous couple trainings, he doesn't want to take it slow or be at least romantic." 

"I too have a problem.", Confessed Sakura. The girls shifted their gazes to the cherry head kunochi and leaned into her conversation. "... Naruto and I are on shaky grounds. He's just been so blunt nowadays and stupid!"

Sakura gripped onto her mug angrily threatening to shatter it, Hinata rubbed her back soothingly calming the emerald eyed kunochi.

"Well we all came here to talk, Shikamaru might be a genius but he's a meathead in the matters of treating a lady." Added Temari sassily, the girls agreed without hesitation.

"Kiba is nice...um... But I think he cares about Akamaru more than he cares about me. Everyday it's 'thats a good boy!' or 'what would I be without you Maru', he doesn't even spare me a glance." Muttered Hinata sadly while playing with the neck of her cup.

Ino rubbed her shoulder softly, Hinata smiled half heartedly. Sakura slammed her fist on the table angrily.

"What's wrong with these men!"

"Damn idiots aren't men, they better start acting like one or else.", Threatened Temari bitterly. Suddenly their gaze shifted to Ino and they frowned.

"How's Sasuke? Relationship's steady, Ino-pig." Asked Sakura with a naughty grin. Ino almost choked on nothing upon the call of Sasuke's name and her stupid nickname.

"Shut up billboard brow! You know we're all in the same boat! He's a living statue!", Cried Ino while crossing her arms. 

"What are we going to do?" Asked Hinata.

"I don't know, rant then get drunk then go home." Replied Ino sharply before grabbing a bottle of sake and pouring each girl a cup. "Bottoms up girls and see you guys next week."

They raised the cups up and drank the fermented substance.

*End of chapter*


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting drunk on the fermented wine, their airheaded boyfriends come to pick them up. Only difference is the change in their personalities

"I want more wine! I want more!", Protested Hinata angrily while banging her fists on the table, her byakugan was activated and her cheeks were red. 

Ino laid her head on the table as her cheeks were also red, she had her eyes hooded in sheer tiredness. "Isn't love such a fleeting thing, like leaves in autumn, they wither away."

"You said it.", Added TenTen while gulping down the fermented substance, she sighed before rising to her feet, quite wobbly. She grinned and threw her fists in the air. "This night is one of youthful memories! I should do 1000 pushups!"

"I'm tired, I have work tomorrow.", Whined Sakura as she looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the bar they were sitting at. Temari was blushing profusely, she was blabbering on how much she loved Shikamaru and that she doesn't truly deserve a guy like him.

Suddenly, the door opened with the jingling of wind chimes. The group of guys came walking in while chatting briskly and laughing. Ino as well as the others looked up to see them looking in their direction, bewildered beyond comprehension.

"Sakura-chan!?", Spluttered Naruto, his ocean blue eyes eyed her calm demeanor. He was fully expecting her to bring down this restaurant the moment her eyes landed on him, for her to punch him out of the planet, but no, she stared at him with a bit of surprise.

"Naruto-kun?", Her voice gave him shivers, Sakura was never this calm, she was more into the Tsundere trope.

"Kya! Hinata-chan, why are you drunk!", Cried Kiba in disbelief. Hinata frowned as she flung a bottle at him, he quickly dodged it.

"Why are you here! Go be with Akamaru or the guys!", Yelled Hinata while crossing her arms, truth be told, Akamaru was actually there whining slightly from the tensed atmosphere from his master and his girlfriend.

"Hinata-chan.", Kiba was lost of words. Ino stared at the dull man standing six feet away from her, her eyes too was dull. She rose to her feet shakily and stumbled towards him, she stood in front of him staring into his onyx eyes.

"I'm drunk, Sasuke-kun.", Ino began with her red cheeks.

"I can see that.", Sasuke drew her close and wrapped his jacket around her bare shoulders. "Let's go home."

Usually, if they weren't drunk this wouldn't have gone smoothly. It would be Sakura, Ino and Temari bringing this restaurant down on Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto's heads, Hinata and TenTen would walk with their boyfriends without a fuss.

The tables have changed, unfortunately.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and walked with Sasuke and Ino out of the restaurant. Sakura mumbled something about killing Naruto in the morning but right now she was tired.

"Leave me alone, Kiba! I want another bottle!" Hinata tried to pull Kiba's hands from her arms. Temari blushed madly as Shikamaru held her hand, he was blushing but was fighting it from appearing.

"You're such a troublesome woman. Did you expect me to leave you alone while you're this drunk, tch.", Muttered Shikamaru as he dragged her from the restaurant, he looked over his shoulder to look at his friends. "Good luck Kiba and Lee."

"Y'know what! You're better than this Hinata-chan!", Fired Kiba as he swooped her off her feet and onto his shoulder, she kicked relentlessly while whining about getting a drink. Kiba growled before marching out of the restaurant. 

Tenten and Lee sat down together. He laughed before ordering a cup of sake, his dark eyes met TenTen's brown ones.

"You ready to go home?", Asked Lee with light in his tone. Tenten shook her head before laying it on his shoulder, snuggling closer to feel his warmth.

"Nah, finish your drink.", She mumbled while dozing off. He smiled and sipped on the fermented substance. The lights were quite dim and the cold nights air was refreshing. It was nice to be in Konoha at this time.

 

*End of chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As explicit, I'll write some hot scenes in the next chapter. And... If you watch fate stay night, who's your favourite ship?


	3. It's kind of hot in here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking those couple of shots and being carried home by their boyfriends, a certain angry desire comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... Archive has deleted this chapter how many times now. Pray this one makes it.
> 
> Also I'm doing LeeTen and ShikaTema first. Next chapter would be. 
> 
> KibaHina, NaruSaku and Sasuino

Tenten blinked a few times. Her brown eyes were fixed on Lee's neck as he gulped the alcoholic substance down. Well, back then he had low alcohol tolerance but he swore to master it and here he is drinking like a pro. 

She hugged his arm tighter upon feeling her face flush and something tingle in between her legs. Lee stiffened when he felt something soft press against his neck. He yelped and knocked his knee on the table harshly, people turned their heads towards their table from his exclamation.

Lee's face flushed as the customers looked away from their table reluctantly and continued doing whatever they were doing, he brought his gaze to Tenten who seemed humored by his spectacle. 

"Why did you do that, we're in public Tenten." whispered Lee lightly, his brows were slanted and his gaze was fixed on her rather lazy ones. Lee involuntarily clenched his jaw when he felt her her hand rub his thigh sensually, he looked into her eyes and saw what she wanted. "... You're drunk, Tenten. I don't want to–"

Lee was silenced by her lips on his, he relaxed his tensed muscles at once. When she pulled away for air he gasped her name breathlessly, his cheeks were bright red. He saw her smile at him and he obviously returned the gesture. 

"Hey, Lee... Do you want to head back to my place?"

Lee froze in his seat like a stone statue. Back to her place!? Like take this to her place!? They'll probably do something weird... Are they going to do it? Well they've done it before, but it was only twice! 

The first time was embarassing, he cried like a child after seeing her struggle to hide her tears when he entered her, he swore to never have sex with her again if it meant him hurting her. 

The second time, she got the better of him and tricked him. He too was in need of letting loose but he swore to never, Tenten eventually chained him to a log of wood and rode him like a cowgirl. He couldn't help it too, but it unfortunately went noticed by their team mate, Neji, who happened to walk in on them.

This would be the third time hopefully, and she is drunk! What would she do to him now? Damn woman could do anything!

"Lee?" called Tenten with a raised brow. He brought his gaze back to her and gave a wide smile. 

"Yeah! It's a youthful night for us! Let's take advantage of it!"

***

"Shikamaru..." mumbled Temari quietly. Shikamaru looked down at her with a brow raised, she was hugging his arm tightly, which was highly unusual. "... Um.. I think... You should... You should..."

"I should?" retorted Shikamaru, Temari huffed angrily before shoving him to the wall of an alleyway. He stiffened from the impact and scowled after that."What is wrong with you, troublesome woman."

"Shut up, idiot!", Temari got on her knees which shocked Shikamaru, his eyes watched her as her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were cast away. Hinting that she planned to do something wreck less. 

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Shikamaru calmly. She frowned with a cute pout. 

"I thought you were smart but I guess I was wrong."

Shikamaru cocked a brow at her harshness but froze when he felt her lean into his lower region, he felt the need to stop her... But, it was too bothersome. Temari sniffed into his pants a bit before dragging his waist band down to a moderate level. 

He flinched a bit from the cold air touching his bare skin, but it was sooner replaced by Temari's warm wet mouth. Her tongue swirled around his head and he cried slightly from the building pleasure. 

"What's wrong with you woman." he mustered out through light pants and ragged breaths. Temari continued to suck onto his growing hard member, totally ignoring him. He bit on his lip and stiffled a moan, his hands caressing her hair and pulling her closer. "You're quite the lewd one, aren't you? Doing this in a public place. What if someone saw us?"

She continued her ministries on his hard member, sucking and licking every part of him. Temari pulled back for air as a string of saliva connected her tongue to the tip of his manhood, she panted heavily with a smirk.

"You're one to talk. Look at how stiff you are because of me." She poked it with her index for emphasis. He shivered in pleasure, the cold air didn't excite him as much as her warm cute mouth. "I can stop if it bothers you so much."

"Damn you."

***

Lee stumbled onto the cotton soft bed before looking up at her quickly. Tenten smiled cheekily, he gulped as she sat down on his lap, her hot breath tickled his ear and she nipped on the soft tissue, this illicted a moan which Tenten found to be very cute. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, he stiffened with wide eyes, the memory of their previous meetings and what she said he should do hit him like a truck, thank the heavens, he wasn't going to be totally lost. 

Tenten felt his hands cup her ass and weigh them in his hands, she was taken back by this and almost lost the kissing battle. He caressed her tenderly and this shocked her more, he usually was rough with no harmful intentions, he was just too youthful and extravagant. 

His grip got possessive and his kiss fierce, almost pushing her to the ground but he had a tight grip. There he was, the unintentional ruffian. He pulled back panting heavily, she could see saliva hanging at the corner of his mouth. 

Without time to calm down, he pressed his lips on her neck, kissing and leaving marks. She pulled his shirt over his head which revealed his toned body that he worked hard to gain. He panted wildly and he tried to smile. 

Lee grabbed her legs and spread them wide, she yelped from such a sudden action. He kissed her jawline and neck passionately, biting and sucking on her soft flesh, he was obviously too fast for her.

"Lee!" cried Tenten while digging her nails into his back, she dragged them down leaving red ridges. She arched her back upon the contact of his fingers on her clothed clit. "Lee.. Lee."

He pressed it causing Tenten to cry helplessly at his touch. Lee stared at her face as he moved his fingers quickly and in circular motions, tears hanged at the corner of her brown eyes and she begged him to stop. It was too intense for her apparently. 

"You need to reach the peak of youth! It's the best training! After achieving this we can do more!" exclaimed Lee with bubbly eyes, Tenten frowned and knocked his head harshly. 

"We're fucking Lee! This is not a youthful training like the ones we do with Gai-sensei!" yelled Tenten angrily, Lee grinned before increasing the pressure of his fingers, she jerked harshly and held onto him for support. 

"This is still an experience youths will lavish in." Lee smiled, he felt his fingers get wet from her soaked panties and he didn't stop. She cried from the pleasure building up in her body and before she knew it she saw white lights. 

She panted out his name multiple times and tried to come down from her high, Lee stared at his soiled hand that glistened in her love juice, he felt accomplished right in that moment.

Tenten yelped the moment she felt his member thrust into her fully, she needed some time to adjust to his size but Lee left her no such. With her panties shifted to the side and her skirt hiked up high, her shirt tossed with her bra to one side of the room and her legs wrapped tightly around Lee's bucking waist, every moment was ecstatic.

His name mixed with whimpers echoed through her bedroom, the sound of their skins slapping against each other and his grunts simmered in. 

"Faster Lee! More!" Tenten screamed desperately while bouncing off of his hard manhood. Lee grabbed her ass and speared into her continuously hitting her sweet spot over and over again. "Ah... Ah... Lee... I love you... I love you... Thank you."

Lee smiled and flushed tomato red at hearing her say she loves him, he hugged her tightly and bucked his hips wildly to make her cum again, that look on her face when it hits her and her pleased expression when she finally releases. He wants to see that again. 

Her body squeezes his manhood, taking him further and further in, his muscles contracting and the painful pleasure eating him up, he cries silently in heat and thrusts with no control, almost like a wild animal. 

"Lee! I'm coming!" screamed Tenten. 

"Me too!" cried Lee as he quickened his pace.

"Tenten, Here's the scroll for the upcoming missi–", Neji froze half way the moment he opened her door to see her and Lee banging ferociously. He immediately turned on his heel without another word, in between muttering he saw nothing and why does he always see them like this.

Tenten was beyond embarrassed and so was Lee, but they couldn't stop now. Tenten cried one more time before cumming hard with Lee who's muscles contracted upon his release. They both collasped on the sheets panting for dear life, Lee smiled at her but froze when he saw her fast asleep. 

"Tenten? I thought we were going to accomplish primal youthfulness tonight?"

***

"Ah... Ah... Don't look at me like that. I might just... Ugh." Shikamaru couldn't finish his sentence the moment he came into her mouth, he shuddered from such a release that he had to lean on the wall for support. 

He stared at Temari as she pulled away from his throbbing member with a pop sound, her lips were swollen from her suckling and dots and remnants of his cum were dribbling down the corners of her mouth. He found it embarrassing but still hot.

"Are you done now?" asked Kankuro as he leaned on the side of the alleyway corner. Temari flushed red, she turned her head to her younger brother who seemed to be yawning. "... You must've forgotten that I was supposed to pick you up... Well here we are." he chuckled to himself.

Shikamaru pulled up his pants with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Silence embraced the trio and Kankuro laughed his ass off. 

"Gaara needs to hear about this!"


	4. It is hot in here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admitting the heat and knowing their drunk. They pry on their boyfriends knowing they are alone with no peeping eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I'm wondering if I should add NaruSaku since Sakura said she was tired and had something to do tomorrow. Hmmmm

"Would you sit the hell down! Damn it!" yelled Kiba as he tossed Hinata on their bed. They didn't live together but if the Hyuuga's saw him carrying their heiress while she was thrashing about, clearly drunk, they'll turn him into human kebab, without hesitation. 

"I hate you, Kiba! Don't touch me." cried Hinata, she looked away from him and cuddled his pillow to hide away from his pained gaze. 

"That hurt, y'know." he clenched his fist as he stared hard at her, his window laid open for the evening breeze to settle in and his curtains swished like midnight blooming flowers. The moon shone it's light into his bedroom and he stood at the foot of his bed, staring at the girl he loved. 

His brown hair swished gently, tickling his face. Tonight he wasn't in his ninja attire, he wore his grey open jacket with a black T-shirt underneath it. He asked as he bit his lip. 

"Do you really mean that?"

Hinata widened her eyes upon hearing his voice, the booze obviously clearing from her pearl white eyes. She slowly sat up and stared into his onyx eyes, searching for anything.

"K-Kiba-kun, I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't know what..." Hinata immediately stopped herself, she looked away unable to say anything. Kiba sighed and ran his hands through his brown spiky hair. He sat down at the foot of the bed, staring into nothing but just sighing. 

"Never drink again Hinata-chan, you can become a real pain in the ass when you're drunk.", Hinata stared with wide eyes as he stripped his upper article of clothing. 

"W-What are you d-doing?" spluttered Hinata with her cheeks red and eyes wide. Kiba looked over his shoulder with a cocked brow which sooner disappeared at the sight of her expression, a smirk built on his face instantly. 

"Having sex with you."

"...!?!!"

Hinata almost fainted right on the spot, she's no virgin when it comes to Kiba but ever time they do it, it riles her up into a nervous state. Unlike, Lee and TenTen or any other couple, she regularly has sex with Kiba and is familiar with his body like he is to her. 

"Well you can't blame me, You being so mad is hot and it takes it's toll on my body." He crawled on the bed and Hinata made no attempt to move away, she only held her hands out to protest slightly. 

"B-But I'm not angry anymore." Hinata couldn't stare into his hungry onyx eyes but she could feel his gaze drinking up her skin hungrily. 

"Stop being mean, Hinata-chan. After causing such a scene and pressing your body seductively on mine, my body was quick to your advances." he lulled lowly, Hinata yelped when she felt her finger delve into his warm wet mouth, he licked playful and bit it softly. She bit on her lip to stifle her moan. She obviously lost whatever resolve she was holding up. 

He had her again. 

***

Sasuke's hands firmly gripped Ino's waist as she almost tripped on the stairs. She immediately threw her hands on his chest and held on for a bit of stability. Her eyes were a bit shaky and she cursed under her breath, she rearranged herself and sighed. 

Meanwhile, the aloof Uchiha couldn't help but think how good her bare skin felt on his fingers, the curve of her waist and his grip on it, her soft breast that pressed into his arm and her hand that grazed his crotch lightly. He was very sure she wasn't wearing a bra or at least some bandages to conceal those round soft mounds that tempted him badly. He shook his head for thinking such profanities and hoped his body won't betray him by forming a tent in his lower region. 

"Where's my goddamn keys?... There they are! Stupid for a moment there." chuckled Ino as she shoved her keys multiple times into the keyhole but failed. Sasuke eyed her from head to toe, cursing the amount of clothes she wore to shield her beautiful body, not to forget, that hair. 

He didn't know where it was coming from, but his body quivered in heat from just looking at her, his heart pounded in his chest and he thought if it was right. 

'My body isn't working well, Damn it.' thought Sasuke in annoyance. Just when things couldn't get any worse the goddamned keys fell from her hands and landed on the floor harshly, he stared with wide eyes as she bent down to pick it up.

Why was he standing so close to her in the beginning? Oh Kami, he must be dead. Her soft butt rubbed on his damn stupid crotch and it reacted to her pressure so hungrily. He flinched a bit with his cheeks red, he fought to remain stoic but that was quite a feat.

"Ino, your..." he didn't know when his hands went to her soft hips, but he only wanted to push her away and adjust himself, nothing too risky. If only his hands and hips didn't have a mind of their own. 

Ino widened her eyes when she felt something hard press against her ass, she felt his hips grind into her so slowly and his erection poked her. She looked up at Sasuke and she couldn't help but admire his sultry expression. 

His hands stayed at both sides of her hip while bucking slowly and hard. He bit on his lip as he felt her soft ass rub him back, only meaning she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Sasuke gathered his self control from the depths of hell and pulled away from her, reluctantly, he needed to keep his cool. He placed his stiff hands in the comforts of his pockets and looked away with a scoff. 

Ino smirked as she rose into a standing position, she clicked her door open and sighed. The Uchiha stared as she walked into her house with light footsteps, turning on her heel she looked into his onyx eyes and smiled. 

"Thanks for bringing me home.", She peeled his cloak from her body and smiled. "When I'm sober, I'll wash this for you."

Sasuke could only give a nod to her with a 'hn'. Ino stared into his mysterious eyes and she knew Sasuke will never ever make a move, he would rather let circumstances handle his relationship with women than actually do shit. 

"Aren't you heading for a mission tomorrow?" asked Ino while leaning into him, he stiffened a little and Ino saw his gaze slightly look down then up, back to her face. 

"Yes, it's an S-class mission, I might be gone for... Three weeks or less." he replied calmly, Ino smiled then held his hand softly, this startled him a bit but he still had his resolve. 

"Would you like to come inside?" Her voice was seductive and her touch brought heat to his exposed skin. Nevertheless, he clearly wasn't fazed by her attempt at being sexy and tempting. She sighed and withdrew back with a weak smile. "... Well, it's goodnight then."

As she closed the door slowly it wedged in place abruptly, she widened her aqua green eyes as she stared at Sasuke's sandal that stood at the creak of the door.

"S-Sasuke... -kun?", His fingers gripped the door and pushed it open, his hair curtained his face and his lips were thin lined, he grabbed her waist and pressed his lips on hers. They pulled away sooner and Ino stared into his dark eyes, her cheeks were hot and her eyes wide. 

"Don't say anything." huffed Sasuke as he slammed the door shut and seized her lips in his, He was a bit reluctant and wasn't dominant. Ino smirked and took the reigns roughly from him. 

"I'm not like you, Uchiha. I'm going to make every sound that I want and you can't do anything about it." She mocked and bit on his bottom lip illicting a growl from him. "So just stay quiet while I make this the best night of your life."

"Hmph, don't get ahead of yourself. You'll be begging me soon enough."

***

"Kiba! Ngh.. Ah!~~"

"Wow... That was a lot."

Kiba licked his lips off Hinata's love juice and smirked. The Hyuuga panted heavily as she still clenched the sheets, her perspiration slid down the pores of her pale body and her breasts raised with her breathing. Her pearl white eyes remained close as she slowly opened them.

"K-Kiba..." She called out softly, Hinata stared at the brunette male in between her legs and smiled. He returned the gesture and leaned in to kiss her, mixing their tongues hungrily and tasting each other. 

Hinata yelped upon feeling his fingers rub against her slit, he sooner buried his fingers in her wet heat and thrusted. She pulled away to cry in pleasure, her body was still sensitive from that orgasm and he clearly didn't give her time to recover from it. 

His thumb flicked her clit and tears spilled from her eyes. Kiba sucked on her large breasts and fingered her thoroughly, he was far more experienced than her but he loved her more than any of his previous lovers. 

"Kibaaa~" 

She arched her back in ecstasy as she squirted all over his hand, her eyes closed in embarassment and her chest heaving. Her body felt so foreign to her and she panted and whimpered in broken pleasure, kinky bastard was a fan of over stimulation. 

He buried his fingers in her cute mouth and she helplessly sucked on it, her body trembled from her high and she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. 

"You're so beautiful, Hinata." blushed Kiba with a light laugh, he pulled his fingers away and opened his drawer by his bed, fishing out a condom quickly. 

Hinata smiled and thanked him for the compliment, getting on her knees and hands she muttered to him about how sensitive she really was at the moment and they should wait a bit. 

"I think I over did it, didn't I?" asked Kiba as he stared at her ass, her heat dripped with her cum and slid down her legs slowly, her body was still shaking from all his pleasuring and if he should fuck right now, she might as well collapse. 

"You did."

Soon, Hinata pressed her soft ass on his stiff manhood urging him to go. He groaned at her suggestive display and rubbed himself in her wetness, he choked when his head immediately slipped into her wetness. Hinata cried in pleasure as she gripped the sheets tightly. 

"You're so wet, you took me in easily." moaned Kiba while thrusting hard yet teasingly slow into her, she cried for more, begged for him to do it already. Fuck her senseless like he always does. His hands squeezed her hips and he bucked roughly. "Squeezing me for everything I'm worth, your pussy is the best. Ah~"

Hinata felt like she was going to cum that instant, Kiba was killing her with his words. He dug his nails into her and rammed into her harshly, she cried in sweet pain. The brunette snaked his hands to her breasts and squeezed them, letting his manhood hit her in all her sweet spots. 

She cried his name continuously until she could barely see her surroundings, his animalistic thrusts and his fondling drove her over the edge. He sank his teeth down the nape of her neck knowing it will leave a hell of a mark. 

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" sobbed Hinata while pleasuring her clit, then in the spur of the moment it all came crashing down on her and she released with Kiba. Panting wildly she laid on the sheets with her hand intertwined with his. Akamaru winced as he sat outside the door.

***

"S-Sasuke... Please... Please... I need this... Please ngh! .. Aaah!" Ino arched her back in ecstasy as Sasuke gave her a daunting look. Her cheeks were red and her chest heaved, hot breaths escaped her mouth and she slowly released the grip she had on his soft hair. Her aqua green eyes stared at the ceiling as she brought them slowly to the Uchiha who wiped his mouth and face clean of her orgasm. 

Sasuke smirked at her state. She was trembling from her high and her legs quivered, her breasts rose and fell with her breathing and her soft skin oozed out sweat, tears spilled from her eyes from his orgasm denials, damn sadist. Ino was very vocal in bed and she didn't bother hiding it, unlike him. He hardly spoke so moaning and crying in pleasure wasn't he forte.

He spread her smooth legs and pressed himself against her hot core. He winced slightly while biting his lip a bit, it felt so good, her body was amazing. Sasuke puffed a bit before grabbing hold of her hips and thrusting deep into her desire. She dug her nails into his scarred shoulder and hid her face in his neck, she pressed her lips and left marks of ownership on him. He obviously already claimed her body as his, marking her thighs, neck, navel and breasts. She was going to cover up tomorrow and the next week. 

"S-Sasuke. I.. I need you."

He bucked faster and harder into her, rubbing and hitting her sweet spot. Mixing their sweats together and pressing their heated body against each other, he panted and groaned. Her legs wrapped around his toned waists and her toes curled, the pleasure was overwhelming and he didn't put the Uchiha name to shame, he was a natural born prodigy. 

"S-Sasuke! More." She cried and she dragged her nails down his pale back. His thrusts were sweeter than honey and rough, pouring all his needs and frustrations into her. He gripped harder making sure to leave marks. She was his and nobody's.

"Sasuke! I.. I love you!"

Sasuke pulled her up and held her tight, releasing his seed into her womb. He panted heavily, his high covering his vision and reasoning, his raven black bangs shielding his eyes and his nails dug in her waist, her body was a goddamned masterpiece. 

Ino laid her head in the embrace of his collarbone and panted, her high racking her body senseless and making her joints weak. Taking a chaste once in a lifetime look, Sasuke's expression was different. 

He was panting lightly with his eyes clouded with ecstasy, pleasure was written on his face and it was all her doing. Then, again. She said those three words. Something Sasuke has never said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do NaruSaku next time. Sorry, guys but I'll make sure to dedicate a whole chapter to them to make up. 
> 
> Sakura-chan's just really tired and has something big tomorrow to work on. 
> 
> Naruto has to understand or else he'll be beaten to a pulp. Eek!


	5. Our problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have a problem. Lee's extravagant lifestyle and attention for other things, Sasuke's withdrawal and closed feelings, Shikamaru's nonchalant attitude to their relationship status, Kiba's divided attention and women's favorite attraction and Naruto's focus on the path of being Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated forever. Geez it's hard to keep up with archive. Plus if u want to join my sasuino discord server ur free to *smiley face*

Ino awoke at the crack of dawn while holding onto the duvet, Sasuke was gone as expected and his coat and clothes were nowhere to be found. Last night they were all over the place and he was in between her legs giving her a taste of heaven. 

She had to get to work, her and Sakura had something to work on, she couldn't be late for anything. Ino pulled off the sheets and all its linen grumpily, she headed to the laundry room and dumped them in the washing machine, after pressing a few buttons she strolled to her bathroom and rolled her long blond locks into a neat bun. 

"Gone after a good fuck. Couldn't even say goodbye. Stupid Uchiha."

Ino stared at herself in the mirror in shock, her body was battered up in love bruises, they were all over her neck and her intimate places. What was Sasuke thinking? This was overkill. She blushed and looked away, now she wouldn't be able to wear her usual outfit. Ino sighed at the thought of wearing her orange T-shirt and white ankle length pants. 

"Here goes my day." she mumbled with her toothbrush in her mouth. She froze upon seeing a note hanging on the corner of the mirror. She snatched it and read quietly, a confused smile grew on her face before she dashed to the kitchen. She noticed some coolers that were probably packed with food. "He cooked something!?"

***

Overkill was an understatement to what Kiba did to Hinata's body. Kiba could get so wild in bed with claw marks and bite marks etched on Hinata's prestigious body. He didn't even mind if anyone saw his works, he'll grin and take it as a compliment. Hinata's breath hitched as she took in her reflection, thank the heavens that she usually wore coats and body covering clothes. 

Hinata looked over her shoulder and spotted Kiba snoring on his bed. He looked so innocent and decent, his hands and legs were spread all over with only the duvet covering his waist and what was below. 

She really wanted him to join her and take a shower but she didn't want to wake him up from this peaceful moment. Hinata sighed softly before pouring the warm water on her bruised skin. She had to return home. 

***

Ino dashed into the hospital in wild speed while panting and wheezing. She couldn't bare to be late, damn she should've slept instead of spending the night with Sasuke, but it was the last night she was going to see him for a goddamned while. 

"You're late Ino-pig!" screeched Sakura while clenching her fist in anger. Ino waved it off and added confidently. 

"By just a minute or two, I woke up late billboard brow." 

It stung like a bee sting and Sakura brawled with Ino angrily, throwing insults like it was a festival celebration. Shizune shook her head with a sigh, some things dont ever change. Tsunade spanked behind their heads harshly making sure to leave a resounding sound. They winced as they cried out her name. 

"It's time for the opening ceremony, get it together you two." yelled Tsunade loudly while ticking her brow in annoyance. Sakura rubbed her head as she spared Ino a glance. 

"Ah, let's get this over with already." mumbled Kakashi as he snipped the red bow off, people cried in excitement at the opening of the new hospital and orphanage that was built and suggested by Sakura and Ino. Confetti flew everywhere and Sakura smiled proudly while clasping Ino's hand, Ino squeezed her best friends hand and bowed to the crowd. 

"Woo-hoo!! You go Sakura-chan!" cheered Naruto as he threw his fists into the air with a brilliant smile. Sakura felt the warm hand of Tsunade on her shoulder and Ino looked at the former hokage of the village. 

"Well done. Sakura and Ino."

Sakura grinned as she and Ino bowed to Tsunade respectfully. Ino smirked wickedly as she whispered to Sakura. 

"To think we were binge drinking the night before this." 

"I just had to let it off my chest, Naruto... Can be stupid. Drinking that sake wasn't that bad." chuckled Sakura as she and Ino giggled mischievously. They rose to see Tsunade staring at them with her hands nestled firmly on her hips. 

"You two. I believe you won't screw this establishment up." And with that Tsunade left to converse to Kakashi and his wife about rather important issues. Before Sakura knew it, she was hoisted off the ground and into warm arms. Her eyes were really wide and her cheeks were hot. She immediately hit Naruto on his head out of embarrassment.

"Kya! Don't do that! We're in public!" yelled Sakura with utmost red cheeks, Ino watched as she silently laughed. Maybe the only one suffering was Naruto. 

"What was that for ttebayo!" retorted Naruto as he dropped her down to the ground, Sakura blushed heavily as she folded her arms. 

"This is important. I don't want people to start questioning my authority."

"Fine. But–" 

Naruto was cut off short when Iruka came and pulled him away, of course, the hokage needed him. Again. 

"Forehead you know you should let Naruto express his love for you while he still can." said Ino as they walked through the new establishment. Sakura turned back to look into Ino's aqua green eyes. A strained sigh escaped the kunochi's pink lips. 

"I... Sharanno..." 

Ino saw how dejected Sakura was, she just wanted people to acknowledge her the way they did with Naruto and Sasuke, give her some respect and responsibility. Ino smirked before poking her best friend's forehead. 

"Oi! Stop moping, look at us, look at our establishment! Come over to my house tonight, Sasuke cooked something before he left." grinned Ino. Sakura stiffened. 

"He slept in your house?"

Ino widened her eyes before waving her hands frantically about, blush dusted her pale cheeks as she denied it. Sakura looked at her from head to toe and smirked. 

"I should've known the change of clothes, the Ino I know won't wear this if she wasn't hiding something."

"Oi! It's... It's.. Damn it! Just come over tonight billboard brow with the rest!" yelled Ino as she dashed away. Sakura stared at the blond woman who ran off, she would've wanted to yell at her but the thought came to her head. 

'They spent the night together before he left... How romantic. I think I've been too hard on Naruto...' Sakura strolled through the new clean corridors as a small smile graced her face. '... I might not be able to make it tonight, Ino-pig.'

***

Naruto rattled the handle of his front door open with an exasperated sigh, today was hectic, it was just errands, errands and errands. Some were even Hokage unrelated stuff like buying special edition of icha icha, Jiraiya's unfinished works for Kakashi. Why was it so difficult!? 

Naruto froze as he heard noises coming from his bedroom, those kind of inaudible noises that you can't really tell what's going on. He immediately checked the intruders chakra signature and found out it was Sakura's. He widened his eyes in surprise. 

"What's Sakura doing here? Did she forget something ttebayo"

Naruto walked casually and suspiciously towards his bedroom door and clicked it open. There stood Sakura lost in talking to herself, her back was turned to him but he took a good look at the lingerie she was wearing, pink and red silk bra and panties with cute red bows at either sides of her panties and the middle of her bra.

"Geez I haven't done this in a long time, sharanno." she confessed dejectedly to herself, she was rehearsing lines that forced Naruto to burst into laughter, she turned towards him with her cheeks red in embarrassment. 

"What are you doing here!" yelled Sakura as she grabbed his pillow and smacked him heftily with it. He groaned before replying softly. 

"I live here." he said matter of factly. Sakura couldn't help but notice the way his eyes trailed down her body, looking at every bare skin she decided to reveal to him. Her soft fleshy legs, her small cute waist, her kissable bare collarbone, her cute heated face. She was no doubt a Tsundere. 

"Stop looking at me like that you pervert!"

"Oi! You're wearing something so suggestive how can I not!" retorted Naruto as she stared at him. Silence filled in for them when they lacked the words to speak, Naruto couldn't help it when his cheeks were so hot, Sakura was just too cute in this moment. 

Sakura stiffened when she felt his warm lips press against hers smoothly, his eyes were closed and his cheeks were a rosy colour. Naruto could be so affectionate sometimes, she shut her eyes close and savored the kiss. His scent was intoxicating, it smelled of warmth and sunshine, of sweat and hardwork. His taste was delicious, it tasted exciting on her taste buds and roused her need for him. 

Naruto couldn't keep his hands idle, he cupped her waist in his strong hands and fondled it. They pulled away, desperately calling for a breath of air. He slid his hands down and grabbed hold of her thighs, hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

"Why didn't we do this earlier." he growled against the shell of her ear before seizing hold of her lips and claiming it for himself. She moaned softly against him and he grinned in response to her lewd sound.

***

"Where is that forehead girl? I've already set everything." 

"She probably couldn't make it because of work. You know how Sakura is around work." chuckled Tenten as she rubbed ointment on her back and neck. She groaned loudly and rested on Ino's sofa. "Does he always have to be so rough..."

"Who?" asked Ino as she dropped her Kitchen rag on the counter and made her way to the living room. Her hair was packed in a messy bun and she clearly wore black sweats and a T-shirt that was obviously Sasuke's. 

"Lee." replied Tenten with slight blush on her cheeks, her brown eyes fixed on Ino who paid keen attention. "Aye... We did it last night out of a drunken thing but... Ugh my body is so sore."

"How coincidental!" yipped Ino as she threw herself onto her couches arm laughing happily. "Me and Sasuke did it too. He was possessive as hell... He marked my entire body like if any other guy saw me, they'd know that I'm already taken."

"By the Uchiha." laughed Tenten. 

"By the Uchiha." agreed Ino. She paused as she suggested. "After eating, you want to head to the hot baths to relax your muscles."

"That won't be a bad idea." smirked Tenten. 

***

"Aaah... Ah... Ah... Yes... Yes.."

Skin slapping echoed in his bedroom with the mixture of raspy pants and lewd moans, her panties and bra were long discarded with his clothes, right now those were unimportant hindrances. 

"S-Sakura-chan... Ah.." 

He squished and squeezed her fat ass, rolled them in his hands as she rode his cock. Her small breasts bounced with every thrust he gave and her expression was cum worthy. She worked so hard to make it feel good, he could tell. Her pussy squeezed him desperately, taking him further and further into her beautiful body. 

"Calm down... Sakura... I might come a bit early if you continue to squeeze me so tight." he panted, Sakura looked down at him, her nipples perked and pink. 

"It feels too good Naruto... I want this." 

She increased her pace and wrapped her pussy around his cock deliciously, it was so smooth and so sinful Naruto couldn't hold back even if he wanted to. He pushed her onto her back and spread her legs apart, he bucked wildly and buried himself deep within her pussy, letting his tip kiss her womb. Sakura cried in utmost pleasure, her body felt like it was set on fire and he fueled her burning the more. 

All her senses were lit aflame with Naruto being the only thing on her mind. His thick cock, his raspy pants and moans, his firm grip. He leaned down and took one perk aching nipple into his hungry mouth and sucked. 

"Naruto! Naruto!" cried Sakura. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips too, meeting his rough thrusts equally. 

He trembled slightly and she felt him twitch his hot cock inside her. Sakura felt her eyes roll back as her finger rubbed against her clit, this was too much for her to handle. She arched her body into his toned one crying helplessly at her unbearable pleasure, his name resounded through his room as she came violently. Naruto tried to pull out but her legs tightened around his waist and forced him back deeper into her. 

"S-Sakura! I'm.. I'm..."

He crouched over her, gripping onto her hips tightly like she was the only thing keeping him from floating away. His hot cum shot into her body and a lewd satisfied moan escaped her swollen lips, the feeling of his sticky essence inside her clouded her reasoning. It filled her till it overflowed, he panted heavily trying his best to come down from his high. Trying his best to calm down and not get excited again, Sakura was probably not ready for a next round, not yet at least. 

He pulled out of her and watched a sight he'd never forget. Her bruised legs wide open with his sticky hot cum flowing out of her, thick and milky. Her body drenched in sweat and her eyes clouded. Naruto watched her bask in her afterglow. 

"You're beautiful, Sakura."

***

"Wow. I didn't think it'll be this much." deadpanned Tenten as Ino blushed. Ino tried to hide herself under the waters. 

"It's not as bruised as yours. Yours looks like it'll last for weeks.." retorted Ino as she hugged her body. Tenten blushed as she pointed out. 

"At least mine isn't that much. Yours is shocking, next time tell him to calm down with the markings. I can tell he's very possessive."

Ino felt like a child that was being scolded. She gave a nod and sighed. 

"When is he coming back..."

"Miss him already?"

"Mhmmm."

 

*End of chapter*


End file.
